


【鬼泣】【vd】 我的吻会落在你的额头

by 18226794860



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 我是魔界的王，诅咒与污秽的化身，但此刻我诚心祝福你，我的胞弟，我的王后，我的……未经污染的灵魂，安睡在这里，在此处，一切结束又归来之处。





	【鬼泣】【vd】 我的吻会落在你的额头

能够参与晚餐制作的最低标准至少是能够穿得了围裙，拿的起大勺子，这把一部分虫型的恶魔筛除在外，至少要有味觉，对于各种调料的触感也要鲜明，绝对不能让它们的王后吃到盐没撒匀或者火候不佳的晚餐，谁都不想见到王发怒，尽管它们只是没有灵智的恶魔，但依然会因本能匍匐在最强的力量之下。

王后不喜欢带着血的树根、黏糊糊的大床以及奇形怪状的恶魔，魔界正好是他讨厌的样子，没有公馆，那就从人类的世界搬过来，顺便把一砖一瓦都擦洗呈亮，用魔力让它们远离肮脏的地表，不惜代价在这个血腥的世界里构筑一个纤尘不染的空中花园。

而魔王自己拔掉输血的管道，截段时刻挥舞着的触手，剥掉最外面那层粘胶一般的皮肤，失去力量供应之后，他变得越来越像一个人类，那是他最脆弱的形态，他最为厌恶的样子，但只有这样他才敢见自己的兄弟。

他的胸膛上大大小小全是输血后留下的黑色油胶，从心脏的血管被不断的泵出来，每次他都欲盖弥的穿着厚厚的黑披风，盖住渴血的眼睛去见他的王后，年轻的但丁。

站在过道上的两排恶魔瑟缩着，但丁打开门跑过来，肚皮下是圆滚滚的卵把整个小腹撑的胀胀的，他干净得如同未着墨的羊皮卷轴，根本意识不到自己是在怎样污秽的世界里穿行，甚至连自己魔人化的程度都控制不了，肩背上几块漂亮的鳞甲像是狡猾的小青蛇。

他拉着他的哥哥叫维吉尔，为什么你这么久才来，他攀着大魔王的肩膀撞到他的怀里，年轻的肉体散发着滚烫的温度，极富弹性的小肚皮被撑得高高的压着维吉尔冰冷的腹部，他故意拿膝盖撞了一下维吉尔的大腿，触感像是青涩的果子擦过嘴唇。

维吉尔顺理成章的把他抱了起来，感觉像拎着一只刚刚破壳的小鸡仔儿，叽叽喳喳的叫个没完，但是偏偏很可爱，有种近乎罪恶的可爱，连发声的舌尖都那样柔软嫩红，如同新生的玫瑰，暴露在魔界砂纸一样的空气中都算得一种残忍。

为什么不穿鞋？维吉尔问他，本来是很强硬的质问，但当他凝视着但丁又黑又圆的瞳孔时渐渐软化了，最后化成了一种叹息一般的情绪，魔界之王向着一个连魔人化都控制不了的小恶魔妥协了，他稳稳当当的抱着胞弟穿过走廊，看见房间里呈晚餐的盘子空了勉强算上一点慰藉，于是他说但丁睡觉吧，你知道你现在不该熬夜的。

但丁又露出那种揶揄的笑容，他在那张看起来就很柔软很平坦的大床上跳了两下，小腿肚子晃晃悠悠，然后他说维吉尔床下面有个木板很硌人。

于是魔王无奈的叹了口气，把弟弟从床上抱下来，掀开最上面的丝绸和下头的三层棉花，终于发现最底下以一个非常不显眼的弧度微微翘起的木板，不用想也知道这是谁的杰作，魔王的记忆穿梭的很辽远，他想到伊娃抱着他和但丁说豌豆公主的故事，他应该改口叫但丁什么？斯巴达家的二公主?

二公主很快就笑不出来了，维吉尔脱下了披风，再次抱住了他，一些黑乎乎的触手争相缠绕了上来，想碰又不敢碰的样子，只不过掀开了一层柔软的丝绸衣，但丁肿胀着的肉红色乳晕扩大了，好像是为哺乳期做准备，乳孔肉眼可见的张开了，一层薄薄的肌肉已经彻底被脂肪和再次发育的乳腺取代了，维吉尔还是持怀疑态度，就这两对小东西，真的能泌出奶水来吗？

但丁的样子很像是小寄居蟹，乖的不像他，如果触手去揉他的胸膛他就主动把衣服撩起来，从他的眼睛里维吉尔看不到任何类似于恐惧或恶心的情绪，只是那种近乎赤裸的真诚，这些缠绕着黑雾的触手可以在下一秒钟就撕碎他，但此刻却驯服的贴着他的肌肤。

脱下他柔软的睡裤之后就是一直在泌水的生殖腔，那里自从孕期开始就一直湿哒哒的，软的要命，乖乖的吮吸着插入进去的一切，尽头是那一颗带着花纹的硬邦邦的卵，把本来只有鸡蛋大小的子宫撑的那么大，真不知道出来时要让母体受多少苦；每次维吉尔把但丁操得晕乎乎的时候，硕大的龟头压进子宫口就能触碰到那枚卵，但丁还蓄着泪水的眼睛就会立刻睁开，用无力的手指护着自己的小肚子，说慢一点，桀骜不驯的眼睛变得很温柔；他真的是个护崽崽的母亲了，尽管他自己也和他的卵一样脆弱。

维吉尔很想用触手把卵拉出来，结束这次几乎看不到尽头的妊娠，但是那枚卵牢牢的长在温热的子宫里一定要彻底成熟才肯出来，但丁更是一脸想都不要想的表情，有谁敢打这种主意就提着叛逆砍人，于是维吉尔真的感觉自己真的被当成了大魔王，他拿但丁毫无办法。

妊娠期间的但丁变得很粘人，维吉尔看到他大多数时间都在床上抱着枕头，不知道想什么，他唯一能粘的人只有哥哥了，母性的本能让他远离那些张牙舞爪的恶魔，维吉尔比那些恶魔更危险更强大，可但丁绝对信任他，所以没什么大不了的，他愿意睡在他的怀里。

维吉尔几乎已经忘掉温柔的概念了，但丁让他回忆起来，这个易碎如水晶一样的青年让他意识到做爱之前要吻吻对方的额头，不要在大腿上留下淤青的指痕，不能太粗暴以至弄坏对方的卵……这只护犊子的小母鸡，维吉尔无奈的想。

前戏往往很漫长，以至于但丁很不耐烦的掰开屁股吵吵闹闹，维吉尔，别弄这些了，操我。嫩红色的肛口因为孕激素的分泌颜色变深，像是某种强制催熟的信号，维吉尔没听他嚷嚷，手指插进去，里头又湿又紧，但丁更加兴奋了，摇着肉呼呼的小屁股，等到维吉尔将阴茎抵在穴口的时候他又不动了，只有这个时候无法无天的小家伙才会感到一丝害怕，维吉尔赤裸的信息素带着他本身的强大，如同泰山压顶一般笼罩着他，让他觉得自己像只快要被生吞活剥的小动物。

慢一点。但丁喃喃的说。

吻落在他的额头，维吉尔的生殖器缓慢又坚定的插入了进来。

由内而外的被撑开，但丁被笼在坚实的怀抱里，在这种几乎要把他撕碎的力量中他产生了一种归属感，不知道是兴奋还是痛苦的泪水从眼角滑下，汗水把他额前的发濡湿了。

操我。

但丁无法发声，用口型缓缓的说，一小截柔软的舌尖露出来。

阴茎狠狠的破开直肠，一下子压到生殖腔的最底部，维吉尔结实的腹肌撞到但丁被迫分开的臀肉上，危险的摩擦感让但丁感觉整个生殖道内都火辣辣的，他的身体还是不由自主的泌水，浇在滚烫的龟头上，最深处的腺体像一块弹动的小跳跳糖，那么柔软又脆弱，被又粗又硬的柱头撞了很多下，再度压上去的感觉让他的整个下腹都在冒酸水，他惊喘着，还想着要保护自己肚子里比他更小的那个东西呢，又白又软的大腿无力的扭动了几下，被牢牢的抓住了。

小恶魔被毫不留情的控制住了，蓄着泪水的眼睛像是星星，呜呜啊啊展露露出脆弱的脖子，很快就有沉重的亲吻落上去，与此同时哥哥的阴茎反复的贯穿生殖腔，在快要碰到子宫的那一刻迅速抽回来，让他即害怕又兴奋，黑色的触手缠绕着他正在胀乳的胸膛，他觉得自己不是一个好爸爸，这些本来应该留给他孩子享用的乳汁注定第一个送给哥哥，难有廉耻心的他感到一种难以言喻的羞耻感，他很快无暇顾及这些，快感剥离了他的意志。

在巨大触手的映衬下但丁像一只怀孕的乳羊，维吉尔的阴茎对于他短小而细嫩的生殖腔来说过于粗大了，还有他肚子里那颗沉甸甸的小生物，这一切都不像他能够承受的，他还没长成几十年后那样饱满又成熟的身体，这一切反而让他有种正在被献祭的美感，如此脆弱的生物正在为某种庞大的意志而经受考验，连魔界之王都无法扭转这种献祭，因为他的胞弟是完全是那样心甘情愿，看他那双近乎透明的眼睛，维吉尔知道他宁愿在下一秒钟死去。

但丁，他用粗哑的嗓子喊着胞弟的名字，他原本低沉的音线被他所拥有的摧毁一切的力量夺走了，他努力使自己看起来不要像一个怪物，但他已经是个怪物了，他站在力量的顶端，手中捧着他精灵一样的但丁，救赎的光照不满他布满疮痍的周身。

但丁每次做爱的高潮都像是濒死，他的右手死死抓紧了床单，手背上青筋毕露，柔软的小腿缠着哥哥的腰，维吉尔带着汗水的腹肌那么清晰，人鱼线上缠着一层胶质般的触须，又好看又罪恶，他几乎迷醉的看着他孩子的父亲，母性与爱让他看起来那样圣洁，尽管他在和自己的亲哥哥交媾，高潮的那一瞬间他闭上眼睛。

他们的汗水滴到一起，精液喷射在生殖腔的在内部，甚至溅到了子宫里，卵好像有些细微的震呜，但丁里里外外都是魔界之王的气味，捂着肚子快要虚脱了。

维吉尔再度吻他的额头。

但丁，你能睡个好觉了。

我是魔界的王，诅咒与污秽的化身，但此刻我诚心祝福你，我的胞弟，我的王后，我的……未经污染的灵魂，安睡在这里，在此处，一切结束又归来之处。

吾爱，我的吻会落在你的额头。

 

 

 

为了修复逻辑的一段小补充，想要一个完美结局的，请不要看这一段_(:з」∠)_

但丁的身下是粘稠的运输血管，无数人类的鲜血正在被运输到眼前魔王的身上，叛逆碎在他的脚边，他整个人被击飞出去，魔人化的表皮剥落了，他的脸颊苍白的像是石膏。

他来击碎他哥哥的梦，那个悬浮在魔界最上空不染纤尘的空中花园。

魔王沉默的挥手，那是无与伦比的力量，但他心脏的某处在看到胞弟的那一刹那碎去了，尽管他已经用阎魔刀剥离出了自己的人性，但他依然爱但丁，因为这和人性无关，这是他的本能，这是他一段无可剥除的记忆。

他有一段未受污染的灵魂正在永不休止的寻找但丁，他必须要想出一个办法来安抚那片灵魂，所以他带来妊娠的但丁交给那个维吉尔，别再找了，我把你的弟弟带回来了。

于是他也跟随着他灵魂找到了家的感觉，这是那场大火过后唯一可以被称作家的地方，他知道那是假的，但是他可以停驻在此，为其流血，为其殒命。

可是但丁第一次分娩的时候没有人在他身边，他的生殖腔被撕开，血流的到处都是，他冷静的为自己疗伤，从而学会了怎样控制自己的魔人化，抱着新生的生命如抱着自己的整个世界。

有些事物一旦错过，就只能在梦里追寻。

维吉尔不能再回头了，一切都无可回头，让那片会未污染的灵魂消散吧，只有死亡才能停下他的脚步了，他已经不知道他要保护谁或者要毁灭谁了。

他缠绕着两个跟着弟弟来的女孩，因为她们俩的身上有但丁的气味，他多么眷恋这种气味啊，如饥似渴，如火如荼……可是现在他不能再拥抱但丁了，他的拥抱只能毁灭，没有温暖可言


End file.
